Golden eyes and a silver tongue
by AwesomeSwiss
Summary: It was just another, normal day for the Italy brothers; just an ordinary day. Or so they thought. One of them is at the centre of a plot, the other must save them from their fate. But as secrets become lies and lies become nightmares, who can they trust?


_Golden eyes and a silver tongue_

I own absolutely nothing. This was based off of an RP with Arrietty and the plot bunny is entirely hers.

**Feliciano's house**

"Hey, Fratello! You home?" I called out. "I'm just making pasta, I'll be there in a minute!" Came the reply. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, obviously I like pasta, but Feliciano was obsessed with it. I stepped into the living room and someone immediately glomped me. No prizes for guessing who. Veneziano is a little overly affectionate but I don't mind. He _is_ my brother after all.

"Feli get off of me!" I said. I always seem to sound angrier than I actually am for some reason. He jumped off. "Fratello! I've had a great day! Germany and Japan came over and-"

I cut him off. "Why do you hang around with that potato bastard so much?" Feliciano smiled brightly "Because he's nice and he's strong and he protects me from things like English food..." He frowned slightly. "Romano you shouldn't call people bad names. It's not nice."

I got defensive. "I can call a bastard, a bastard if that's what they are. Besides I swear some of that bastards food is worse than that English crap." My Fratello looked horrified as I said that. "B-but they eat pasta as a desert in Germany! And they have pasta flavoured ice cream!"

This really made me angry. Why is my Fratello defending the potato bastard! "Have you seen wurst? It's like edible torture!" Veneziano had a defense for that too. "W-well it's not the best but that doesn't matter! Anyway I don't know why you hate potatoes so much. There's a type of pasta with potato in it."_ Of course my Fratello is blissfully unaware of the... Euphemism? he just made… isn't he?_ "If you're trying to tell me something about you and the potato bastard..."

"Like what?" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway I know you don't hate all Germans…" that made me curious. "Why do you say that?" I asked. Feliciano looked at me in alarm. "Ve?! You don't remember?" I rolled my eyes. "No." Veneziano sat down. "Well, after the meeting a few weeks ago, everyone went drinking after. And you got drunk, like drunker then England kind of drunk." I looked at him in alarm. "What did I do?"

"You started talking about how awesome Prussia was and how you'd like to have his kids. Then he heard and came over and you started naming them. You even named one after me! Then you gave us quite a show." I panicked. "OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"

"Prussia started giving you a lap dance. Then you started... uh... Making out. Violently. Big brother France started a betting thing on the chances of you two getting together! You two should! You're both so cute!" I started blushing very red…but **NOT** like a tomato. "I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE!" "Aww... You were. And still are. And don't even try to blame Prussia, he was as drunk as you although he remembered. Wait… Do you have a crush on him?" This made my face go even redder. "NO!" He jumped up. "Yay! That means you do! Ahh! The pastas burning!" He rushed into the kitchen. I waited for a minute then I had a massive amount of pasta shoved in my face.

"Did you use my tomatoes?" I asked. "Si! Just like you said…" he slowly opened his eyes. "Ve~ Lovino… you should smile more - it lights up your whole face." I hadn't even realised a smile had crept onto my face. My usual scowl slipped back on. "I didn't smile, that was your over-active imagination again."

"I know you did! When I smile at someone, they just see me smiling, but when you smile at someone… It makes them feel like the most special person in the world." _Wow._ "That's… probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." Feli looked at me sternly. "Then they're even more idiotic than I am." "Of course they're more idiotic than you, they're all bastards. Except for…never mind." This got Feli's attention. "So you do have a crush on Prussia!" I groaned. "No, I fucking don't. Can't you just let this drop?" He looked at me. "Nope. When are you going to ask him out?"

"Never!" I shouted at him. "Just because we did some stupid stuff when we were drunk, that doesn't mean we're going to get together. Ok?" Feli paused. "Fine. Now ask him to be your boyfriend! Oh, wait! I've got something important to tell you!" I looked at him curiously. "What?" I asked. "Don't drink anything at the next world meeting, big brother France is gonna put truth serum in all the drinks!" "What?! Wait… so they won't be able to lie about anything?" "Nope." I grinned. "That's gonna be hilarious! Hang on though, why did France tell you?"

"Wait… I haven't told you?" I shook my head. Then he started to cry. "I'm sorry! I really meant to! I'm so stupid for forgetting something so important! I'm sorry! I-" "Feli! Calm down, just tell me what you've forgotten to tell me." I said cutting in. "I'm allergic to…it's hard to pronounce, but, sodium thiopental or truth serum." His eyes were still full of tears. "I-I have an epipen, but I usually forget it. Y-your only the 5th person to know, it's kind of a secret."

"It's fine, it's good to know anyhow…wait…5th person?" That sunk in. "5TH PERSON! I'M YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER!" "You're the first person I've ever told! The others were just there when it happened!" Then he burst into tears, and washed away all my anger. I hate seeing my little brother upset. "It's ok, I didn't mean to shout, how did you find out about your allergy anyway?"

He looked troubled. "…you remember when the allies captured me for something like the hundredth time in World War Two? They took me to England's basement, I wasn't important enough to have everyone there so it was just England, France, America and China. I was so scared I couldn't speak! Then England gave me some water to drink but he put truth serum in it! I felt really hot and dizzy, things were quiet then in a second it was deafening. Then my throat started closing up, I was so scared! I couldn't breath! I'm lucky China recognised my symptoms or I'd probably be dead, he even had an epipen ready in his medical bag."

My fists were clenched by my sides. I spoke through gritted teeth "They're going to pay for that. Everyone of them. NOBODY does that to my little brother." He looked at me sleepily. "Don't Lovi…it's just war…" he yawned. "Crying really tires me out…your laps so comfy." He started to doze off. I let a smile break through my usual grumpy facade. "Buonanotte Feli."

He mumbled "Buonanotte Roma" then slowly started to fall asleep. I did too, we were so happy then. I wish it could have lasted longer.

**A/N:** Buonanotte: Good night. Read and review.


End file.
